


I Want To Write You A Song

by misskylee_074



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheerleaders, College, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, Famous Liam Payne, Famous Niall Horan, Fluff, Grimmie is nice, Hurt, Lies, M/M, Model Zayn, Modest, Nice Eleanor Calder, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Online Friendship, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskylee_074/pseuds/misskylee_074
Summary: New message from one_Direction_InfectionHey, Lou how was your day?How was my day? Well, I talked to Zayn and El but that was about it I guess people aren’t as excited about one direction as me at uni. Oh, and I got an email about new housing for zayn, El, and I, something about a house on the Elite part of campus. I also have some new campus Tea, we are supposedly getting a famous new student, how exciting is that? But how should I know? Besides Zayn and El, you're my only friend Oliver, but my day was good how was yours?Message sent to One_Direction_InfectionFamous Harry Niall and Liam, with fanboy Louis, and model Zayn. This is based off their ages in 2013, but set in 2020.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Eleanor Calder/Perrie Edwards, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik & Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. New Friends

Louis POV  
New message from one_Direction_Infection  
Hey, Lou how was your day?

How was my day? Well, I talked to Zayn and El but that was about it I guess people aren’t as excited about one direction as me at uni. Oh, and I got an email about new housing for zayn, El, and I, something about a house on the Elite part of campus. I also have some new campus Tea, we are supposedly getting a famous new student, how exciting is that? But how should I know? Besides Zayn and El, you're my only friend Oliver, but my day was good how was yours?  
Message sent to One_Direction_Infection

I set my phone down on the kitchen table as I looked for some cereal to snack on until Eleanor came back to cook dinner. I found a half-empty box of Lucky Charms and put them in a cup. With my cereal in hand, I grabbed my laptop and phone and sat on the couch in the living room. The first thing I checked was Twitter to see if Oliver messaged me back, we have been talking for about 10 months now. We first started following each other about two years ago, exchanging comments and likes for a year before we actually messaged each other. 

One new message from One_Direction_Infection  
My day was pretty good too and I had to work but when you love what you do it’s not that hard. Do you know who the famous new student is? Are you going to take the new housing? 

Oliver works for a merch company in LA which is where I live, but we haven’t met yet. Our schedules just conflict too much and to be honest I’m still scared to meet him offline.

I think it’s an Allstar cheerleader she has a pretty big following on her social media. It’s Teagan Rae if you want to look her up. We probably will take the housing offer, these dorms are not cutting it for three people. Did you get any new clients today?  
Message sent to One_Direction_Infection

After I messaged him back I went to check my email about housing. It's an offer to stay in the Elite housing division. The Elite is basically just big houses for students with high profiles that attend USC. We had a few notable people attending our school. Just last semester the summer’s hottest blockbuster movie main character was in my Lit class. 

I’m here for creative writing and because I have a footie scholarship. The only Elite one out of Eleanor, Zayn, and I is El; her mom was in a girl band back in the day and now she’s a model. El’s studying to become an actress and she’s pretty good. She got offered a job as a beard for some popstar but they wouldn’t tell her who it was unless she agreed to be the beard. 

New message from One_Direction_Infection  
Oh, I heard she was really good. I think my brother went to see her perform when she was last in town. From what Nixon said she was pretty nice so maybe you guys will become friends. You know I can’t tell you who clients are until they release something for us to sell, but we have a new 5SOS hoodie on sale.

I think you’re only telling me that because One Direction is one of the clients, but whatever be that way. I’ll get to making her my friend when she gets here then, it seems like you’re trying to get rid of me. Is the hoodie cute?  
Message sent to One_Direction_Infection 

I scrolled through my Twitter feed liking some tweets about One Direction and I tweeted about Harry Styles and all of his goodness. Then I checked my YouTube channel. It's still pretty small, only a few thousand views. I just mess around and post videos when I feel like it, some people like it though so I guess that's something. I think I might cover a One Direction song later this week, but right now all I’m going to do is watch Harry Styles being cute compilations; the man is a literal cupcake.

New message from One_Direction_Infection  
I think the hoodie is cute. Let me know when you see it. What are you up to this afternoon since the school year doesn't start for another week? Hey did you see that One Direction is doing a pop-up show in LA this weekend, I think it’s General admission only still pretty cool though?

ONE DIRECTION IS DOING A POP-UP AND NO ONE TOLD ME?!?  
Message sent to One_Direction_Infection

With that, I went straight to the band’s Twitter page to look for any news about the pop-up, but I didn’t see anything about it.

Where did you see the information about the pop-up? Okay, I’ll let you know when I see it. I’ll probably just get my backpack ready for school. I might go kick the ball around in the park but other than that I will probably be taking residence on my couch. How about you? What are you doing this evening after you get off of work?  
Message sent to One_Direction_Infection 

I searched a little bit more on the pop-up concert but I didn't see anything about it anywhere. Oh well, I’m just going to go kick around at the park across the street until Zayn gets back from his interview. 

I walk into my room at the end of the hall. I go to change clothes so that I can practice before the semester starts. I toss my phone on my bed as I cross the room to my dresser. I pull out a purple Jack Wills hoodie and black athletic shorts. I swear I didn't buy the hoodie for One Direction, I bought it so I would twin with Harry. 

I grabbed my cleats from my gym bag and put them on. I took a look in my mirror, kissed my picture of Harry at the 2012 KCAs, then grabbed my phone and ball. As I walked out the door I noticed I had a few new messages.

New message from One_Direction_Infection  
You didn’t see it? I thought you were supposed to be the expert on all things One Direction? Look again maybe you missed it.

New message from One_Direction_Infection  
Lou you still there? Maybe I can send you the link for tickets to the pop up if you can’t find it. We got an email for it from work, the company is working the merch stand that night.

New Message from The Bradford Bad Boi  
Hey, I will be late coming home tonight. Maybe you should see if lover boy wants to take you out for dinner tonight if you two are done hiding on the internet.

I choose to answer Oliver’s message first. Zayn is a whole nother story, especially when he is in a mood. I feel like tonight he’ll be in a big mood which is not good for anyone.

Sorry, I was changing clothes to go kick around in the park, I looked on the band’s page and all the boy’s pages but I didn’t see anything about a pop-up. I knew they are a client of your company!!! Please Please Please send me the link for tickets! I will love you forever! I am now on my own for dinner because Zayn is in a mood. I guess the Interview didn’t go well, I will answer when I can.  
Message sent to One_Direction_Infection

Okay, I’ll pick something up for dinner. Hey, I might be able to get us some One Direction tickets to a pop-up concert this weekend do you want to go so you can stare at Mr. Payne train all night? Of course, you wanna go, he's your imaginary boyfriend XD PLEASE DON’T KILL ME I know you're in a bad mood, but you love me and don’t want to see me murdered. Plus I haven’t met Harry Styles yet, and you look really lovely today Zayn please don’t kill me.  
Message sent to The Bradford Bad Boi

I got to the open spot in the park and laid my bag with my keys and phone down before I started to stretch. 

My watch vibrated to let me know that I had a message from Zayn, I’ll just ignore that for right now. No reason to die if I don’t have to right now. Plus, Zayn will probably tell me I need to go on a date with Oliver. That’s not going to happen if I can’t even meet him, what makes Zayn think I can date him?

When I look up I see a girl has entered the park and is running around the track, she sees me and waves. I get up and start kicking the ball up and down the pitch while she’s running. After a few minutes, I see her run up to me. 

“Hey, can I play with you?” She asked with an accent. 

“Sure! If you don’t mind me asking you where you’re from,” I said, “Oh and my name is Louis.”

“Teagan. I’m new in town and I’m from Sydney Australia.” She answers.

“Oh, you’re the new girl everyone is talking about. The cheerleader right?”

“Yeah, I cheer. I’ve been in the US for over ten years now. I was recruited for California Allstars in Anaheim. I guess the accent has died down a bit but I can sound real Aussie if I call home for a bit.”

“That’s pretty cool. I moved to LA four years ago for college, but I think I will be staying here for a while after. I mean, unless Harry Edward Styles asks me to marry him or move to England with him. If that happens I will be on the first flight back to England.”

“You like One Direction?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I love them more than anything. What about you? Do you like them too?”

“Yeah, I like them. What about 5 Seconds of Summer, do you like them?”

“Yes, Lover of Mine is my favorite song right now.” My watch vibrated to let me know I had another message. This time it’s from Oliver.

“Do you maybe want to go get some food after this?” I asked Teagan.

“Will it be classified as a date,” she asked.

“Are you a boy or Harry Styles?” I said sassily.

“No,” she said laughing. 

“Then you have your answer.”

“Okay let’s go! I’m hungry after that run.”

“Sure, let me get my stuff and change clothes,” I told her.

I bent down to grab my phone and keys. Then I checked my messages as I led her to my dorm. 

One new message from One_Direction_Infection  
Here is the link but don't give it out. How was practice? I am hanging out with some friends tonight. We have to swing by one of our friend’s sister’s houses. It's pretty close to your campus, maybe we will run into each other.

One new Message from Queen El  
Hey, are you home? Your car is here but I can’t find you in the dorm?

I shoot El a text letting her know I was walking up the stairs to the dorm. The elevator never works, I explained to Teagan before I shoot a simple reply to Oliver saying lol. I prefer not to be on my phone when I am hanging out with people.

We walked up to the door that has a whiteboard on it that says “Queen El, The Bradford Bad Boi, and The Sass Master From Doncaster.”

“Beware, one of my roommates is home so she might ask to come with us if that’s okay,” I told her trying to be nice about El, she can be a lot sometimes.

“That’s fine, the more friends I have when I start school the better right,” she said cheerfully.

“That’s the spirit,” I tell her as I open the door, ”EL I’M HOME AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!”

“No need to yell, I’m right here,” she said from the kitchen table.

“Oh, El, Teagan. Teagan, El,” I said introducing them, “let me go change clothes and shower then we can run to get food. Is that good?”

“That’s fine with me as long as we can run by my house after so I can change and shower too,” Teagan said.

I rushed off to shower and change. After I showered I put on some black skinny jeans and a white tank top with black slip on vans. I grabbed my phone off my bed to check if I had any messages.

Message from One_Direction_Infection  
Just got off work heading home to change and then hang out with my mates, you?

I just showered and I’m headed to my new friend Teagan’s house. I might not answer later because I’ll be with her.  
Message sent to One_Direction_Infection

I spray myself with my Bare Vanilla Frosted perfume from Victoria Secret and side-sweep my hair before grabbing my jean jacket and tugging it on. As I walked down the hall to the kitchen I put my phone in my pocket.

“How do I look ladies,” I said laughing.

“Very cute Louis,” Teagan said smiling.

“Hot Lou,” El said. I noticed that she changed into a peach crop top with high waisted jean shorts with white flowers all over. She grabbed her phone and purse from the living room and pulled on white sandals. 

I write Zayn a note on the whiteboard by the door telling him that we had left to get food. I grabbed my keys and wallet off the kitchen table. I stuffed my wallet in my back pocket as we walked down the stairs to Teagan’s car.

“Hey Tee where do you live?” I asked, climbing into the back seat since El called shotgun.

“In Elite housing on campus, it’s just a few more minutes,” she said casually turning on the radio.

“Just wondering how long. I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving,” El said.

“Hey, so my brother might be at the house. He was helping me move earlier, but I had to leave to run a bit for practice since I couldn’t go to the gym today,” Tegan says nervously.

“I’m sure he is fine. If you want, we can wait in the car,” El said nicely.

“We’ll see,” Tee said as we pulled up in a driveway with a big white two-story house.

As she pulls up I notice a black Escalade sitting in the driveway still running, with someone inside it.

“Let me call my brother real fast. I'll put it on speakerphone,” she says, tapping her car screen to call someone named Brother Bear. The phone rang for a few seconds when a voice I recognized only from interviews and music videos answered the phone.


	2. The Brother

Louis POV  
“YOUR BROTHER IS NIALL HORAN!!” I yelled at Teagan as his voice said hello.

“No, no, no, absolutely not, Ni why do you have Ash’s phone,” Teagan asked annoyed?

“Why are you calling your brother when you’re sitting in the driveway and could just come in to talk to him,” Niall countered.

“Will someone please explain what’s going on,” Eleanor demanded.

“My brother is Ashton Irwin from Five Seconds Of Summer if he was home I was going to have you wait in the car, but since you know I guess we could just go inside,” Teagan said getting out of the car waiting for us to get out before heading to the front door.

“Teagan if Niall is in your house who else is in your house?,” I asked, getting really excited hoping that maybe Harry might be in the house we are about to enter.

“I honestly didn’t know that Niall was here so honestly anyone could be in there. They just like to come over unannounced for no reason other than to be annoying,” Teagan said rolling her eyes while unlocking her front door.

“HONEY I’M HOME,” Teagan yelled through the house looking for her unwanted house guests.

“Teagan, do you always have to be so loud,” Naill said from the kitchen.

“Do you always have to eat my food,” Teagan asked while hip checking Niall. “Where is Ashton?” she asked.

“He was taking a shower the last time I checked, maybe you should shower too you reek, Teese,” Niall said after pushing her away while sticking his nose in his shirt,

“I’m going, I’m going. This is El and Lou by the way they are my new friends so be nice. Got it?,” Teagan said while walking out of the room.

I felt my phone vibrate as Niall and El started a conversation about something in the fashion world. I really don’t care about the fashion world that much, I know enough to understand what El is talking about but that’s it. I end up checking my phone because it hasn’t stopped vibrating since we walked into Teagan’s house.

New message from One_Direction_Infection  
Have fun Lou and a new friend I thought you only had El, Zayn, and I, when did that happen?

New message from Bradford Bad Boi  
Hey I’m sorry for earlier they told me I wasn’t attractive enough to be the main model for the ad, so they are pulling in another model to be the main part of the ad. Also please get the tickets I could use a night out after this week, I wouldn’t kill you LouLou you’re my best friend.

New message to One_Direction_Infection  
I CAN MAKE FRIENDS THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Also, you sound jealous are you jealous Oliver? I met Teagan in the park, now El, her, and I are going out for dinner. She is changing clothes right now. How is your friend’s house?

New message to Bradford Bad Boi  
IF THEY CAN’T APPRECIATE THAT YOU LOOK LIKE A GOD THAT IS THEIR FAULT! I will get the tickets now I just have to ask El if she wants to go, and I love you too Zaynie Boo!

After I hit send I heard the front door slam shut and heavy footsteps heading straight for the kitchen. I looked up to see none other than Liam Payne and he was obviously not in a good mood.

“Niall, what is taking so long,” Liam asked, not even noticing El and I.

“I don’t know, ask Ash he’s the one taking forever,” Niall said as Ashton walked into the kitchen.

“Sorry I ran into my twin, had to say hi, who are you people in my sister’s kitchen?” Ashton said, finally noticing El and me. 

“This is El and Lou,” said Teagan, “they are my new friends.”

“Here I fixed this for you,” Niall said handing her a Pink Starbucks cold cup along with a bag of animal crackers.

“Thanks, babes, I knew you liked me,” she said teasingly. 

“Yeah, yeah just being nice,” he said trying to brush it off.

“Since Tease forgot to introduce us, I’m Ashton,” Ashton said, sticking his hand out to me.

“Louis or Lou it depends on who you are if you get to call me that,” I said smiling.

“I’m Eleanor, Louis’s roommate, which is how I met Teagan. She's hanging out with us poor folks,” she said laughing.

“Oh speaking of poor people did you get the email about Elite housing,” I asked El.

“No, what about it,” she asked confused.

“I was sent an email offering us Elite housing. Do you want to take it?” I explained.

“YES, why didn’t you tell me this earlier we wouldn’t have to share a bathroom between the three of us, we might actually be on time to places because we wouldn’t have to share a bathroom with Zayn,” El said freaking out.

“Okay chill woman we still have to tell Z, also Ashton I didn’t know you had a twin,” I mentioned to him.

“Tease is my twin but I’m older by five minutes so she just says I’m her older brother. Also Niall whatcha doing with T over there?” 

“Hey what’s going on with Finley,” Teagan shot back at her brother. Ashton put his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay Romeo it’s time to say goodbye to Juliet, we have to go plus Harry is in the car still,” Liam announced before heading to the door with Ashton.

“‘Hey ignore them they are just trying to take the piss out of me, it has nothing to do with you,” Niall said as he headed to the door. 

“Hey Tease you look cute,” Niall told her as he headed out the door leaving Teagan blushing in the kitchen. Once he said that I got a good look at Teagan she had on a burgundy circle skirt, with a white spaghetti strapped tank with a black leather jacket with white slip on vans. Her long brown hair was in a fishtail braid over her shoulder with a light layer of makeup, Niall was right she looked great. 

“So what are we getting to eat, some of us are starving and don’t have hot heartthrobs fixing us snacks,” I asked Teagan teasing her.

“We’re leaving now, just let me grab my purse on the way out,” Teagan said, heading out as she and El walked to the car. My phone vibrated in my pocket. As I reached for it I noticed that the Boy’s car hadn’t left yet, I waved at Niall and Liam who were in the front seat and the only people I could see. I climbed into the back seat of Teagan’s white Range Rover. I felt my phone buzz for a second time, I pulled it out of my pocket to see that I had two messages from Oliver.

New message from One_Direction_Infection  
I’m not jealous Lou, and my friend took forever to get ready. We are finally about to leave to go out and eat. What are you getting to eat?

New message from One_Direction_Infection  
Do you think we have ever been in the same place at the same time?

New message to One_Direction_Infection  
Woah way to get deep and stuff, I honestly don’t think so LA is a pretty big place. I’m not sure let me ask, and why are you leaving so late? I would have been the first person in to drag them out I am starving.

“Hey T where are we going to get food?” I asked from the back seat, noticing that Teagan is almost out of the campus.

“I think that we should try this restaurant Niall and I go there a lot. It's called the Magic Time Machine, it’s really eclectic. Most people don’t notice you there, why do you ask?” Teagan asked.

“He’s probably going to tell his online boyfriend,” El said teasingly.

“Fine tease me why don’t you, I just won’t get you a ticket to the One Direction pop up this weekend,” I replied sassily, but as soon as the words left my lips Teagan slammed on the brakes to the car.

“How do you know about that,” Teagan asked nervously.

“My friend works for the merch company that is working that night so he said he would give me the link to get tickets for that night,” I said shyly.

“Oh, who’s your friend,” She asked curiously.

“Ollie, I don’t know his last name though we met on Twitter,” I told her nervously hoping she won’t say anything. Ollie had been so nice to me, I didn’t want to get him in trouble for helping me.

“Oh, I know him. He’s always sweet to the boys when he works for them,” she said smiling, “he’s really cute just so you know.” when she said that I blushed well at least we know he’s not some crazy old man. It makes it easier to text Ollie back.

New message to One_Direction_Infection  
We are going to the magic time machine, Teagan says she’s been here a few times and said it’s pretty good. What are you guys going to do tonight?

When I looked up I noticed we were in the parking lot for the restaurant, Teagan leads us through the back entrance into the back dining area on the second floor. The hostess said our waitress will be with us in a few moments. As I looked around the restaurant I noticed that the staff was dressed a little peculiar.

“Tee why are the staff dressed as movie characters,” I asked.

“I was waiting for you to notice it's part of the charm, I think tonight is Disney night my favorite,” Teagan said laughing.

“So Teagan what’s up with you and Romeo,” El asked giggly. 

“He’s so sweet, but Ashton and I made a pact I don’t date his friends he doesn’t date mine, that’s how it’s been since we were kids,” she said getting excited, “it wasn’t really a problem until I met Ni. He makes me happy, he knows how to calm me down after I’ve had a rough day. I tried to convince myself that it would be okay but I can’t do that to Ash. He is my only constant in the US besides cheer.”

“Okay but who’s Finley,” I asked her.

“Finley is one of my closest friends from my cheer squad, she along with three more girls from the squad will be moving into the house with me by the end of the week,” she explained, “but she and Ash have been close since they met but they won’t date because Ni and I won’t date, but Ni and I won’t date until Ashton and Finley date. So we are back to square one.”

“I say if he makes you happy, sit Ashton down and tell him it’s not fair for you both to be upset and unhappy when you both could be happy with people that make you happy,” El said.

“Yeah if you feel so strongly about him you should talk to Ashton, follow your heart if you think you feel that way about Niall don’t let anyone tell you any different it’s your choice, no one else gets to make it for you,” I said.

“I know but I’m scared for right now all I can handle is Ni as a friend. I can't handle unnecessary drama. Maybe in a few months when the time is right then we will have that talk,” Teagan explained acting like she was done with the topic.

“Oh by the way what’s up with the nickname Tease,” I asked her.

“When I first met the boys I would come around after practice and usually I would be in sports bra’s and Nike Pros and so they called me Tease,” She said laughing. She pulled out her phone before saying, “that’s weird the boys just said they are here too.”

“You should invite them to come up here and eat with us,” Eleanor suggested like it was the most mundane thing in the world. While I am literally shaking in my seat, thinking about meeting the man I have had the biggest crush on for the past five years.

“Lou what do you think? Should we invite them up here?” Teagan asked.

“I say bring it on!”


End file.
